1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a refuse loader and more particularly to a mobile refuse or trash collection loader for lifting and emptying on-site trash containers into the compartment of a mobile collection vehicle and simultaneously reading identification indicia on the trash container and weighing the contents of the container.
Mobile trash or refuse collection systems are well known and are widely utilized to efficiently collect large volumes of trash such as residential and commercial waste. These systems generally utilize on-site trash collection containers of various sizes and shapes typically containing from approximately 50 to 300 or more gallons. The on-site containers are filled with trash or refuse by the users and periodically the contents of the container are transferred to a mobile collection vehicle and the refuse taken to the dump, landfill, or recycling center. The term "refuse" as used herein generally refers to all types of residential and commercial trash, garbage and waste.
Generally both residential and commercial users are periodically charged a flat rate such as a monthly fee dependant upon the number of collection pick-ups and the size of the containers. This fee is charged regardless of the actual amount of trash and the weight of the trash collected from the user. Such a fee system has certain inherent unfairness as those users with large quantities of refuse pay the same as those users who contribute less volume and weight of refuse. In addition to allowing users to be charged on a more equitable basis in relation to the weight of deposited refuse, the system of the present invention allows the contents of the containers to be individually weighed to provide the collection vehicle driver a current indication of the load. Thus, when load limits are approached, the driver will know to interrupt the collection procedure and return to the dump site.
Further, information concerning refuse weight at various collection locations will allow collection vehicles to be more efficiently scheduled and routes accordingly arranged in relation to the customer requirements. At present, many collection routes are somewhat arbitrarily scheduled based on estimated or anticipated loads as the refuse collection company or department has no accurate and effective way of continuously monitoring the weight of trash collected along various scheduled routes. State-of-the-art weighing systems simply use conventional scales or utilize hydraulic pressure which systems are notoriously inaccurate.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a mobile refuse collector system which will identify each container along the route and provide highly accurate and reliable information concerning the weight of the trash or refuse picked up at each location.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved refuse collection system which both weighs and identifies each refuse container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a refuse collection loading apparatus and method providing substantial environmental and economic benefits.
Briefly, in accordance with the system of the present invention, a loader for a mobile refuse collection vehicle is provided which is adapted to be mounted on the refuse vehicle as the vehicle proceeds along a collection route. The collection vehicle normally stops adjacent a refuse container with the loader aligned with the container. The loader will engage the container using suitable engagement means such as interlocking mechanisms or gripping arms which are selectively closable by gripping actuators to engage the refuse container. The engagement means are part of a carriage which traverses a lift arm or arms on a set of guide wheels within guide tracks. In one embodiment, a length of drive chain operates to move the loader assembly along the guide tracks through a motor and sprocket. The lift mechanism is operable to move the carriage and engaged container upwardly along the track to a position where the container is at least partially inverted causing the contents of the refuse container to be dumped into the receiving area of the associated refuse collection vehicle. After dumping, the carriage along with the empty container returns down the lift to the home position. The lift may be fixed or may be of the type where a portion of the lift and carriage are laterally extendable from the vehicle to engage the container.
Machine readable indicia on each of the refuse containers and an indicia reading device associated with the loader assembly or vehicle automatically recognizes the indicia and will store this information preferably on a machine readable card or disk in a microprocessor carried by the vehicle.
In the preferred embodiment, the engagement means are supported on one or more weighing devices such as load cells preferably located so as to be positioned at opposite sides of the container on a line through the center of mass of the container. A weighing zone is provided on the lift assembly that reads the output of the load cells at selected locations during the upward travel of the loaded container. Some or all of the readings are mathematically averaged to provide the gross weight of the container and the contents. The output of the load cells is similarly scanned during the downward travel of the empty refuse container through the weighing zone. These readings are mathematically averaged to provide the tare weight of the empty container. The net refuse load dumped into the mobile unit is computed, stored in memory on a machine readable device. The operator is provided with an immediate indication of the total load on a cabmounted display. The weight of each container and the identity of each container is established for billing purposes and for route scheduling and is stored on a machine readable device in an on-board microprocessor. The machine readable device may be a card, disk or other information storing device such as RAM. These data are periodically transferrable to centralized computers to be processed and used to appropriately bill customers and for route management.
Preferably, the loader mechanism is of the type having container-engaging mechanism which may be moved outwardly from the side of the vehicle the desired distance to engage the container. The cycle of operation of the lift is automated with limit switches appropriately controlling the raising and lowering cycles of the loaded carriage.
In an alternate embodiment, the weight necessary load cells are positioned on the forks of a container lifting device.